Snow Angels
by Mirimanda21
Summary: It's a cold winter in ponyville, blizzard season is beginning and all the animals are tucked away in Fluttershy's cottage. Well, until her beloved Angel escapes and has to battle the cold, real world alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay people. I haven't written anything on here in forever and a half! Tell me what you think about my new story in the comments, constructive criticism is welcome.  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

It was a dark, cold night. The icy wind swept through the air, chilling all who were caught outside in it such as a young pegasus mare who was shepherding squirrels back to her cottage. She was desperately trying to hurry them on before any of the poor little darlings caught a chill or ended up out in the blizzard that was sure to follow in the next few days, if not later that night.  
"Come on, hurry now. You'll freeze out here!" She encouraged the little squirrels as they approached her warm, inviting home and the first few flakes of snow began to fall, caught on the wind, spiralling with beauty. It seemed so strange that something as beautiful and delicate as snow could also cause so many ponies to be stuck at home and could potentially kill little animals. "It'll be blizzard weather soon" the mare muttered to herself as she went to fetch the chickens and the rest of the animals in.

"Okay. Is everyone here?" asked the pony quietly to a crowded cottage full of animals. "In that case, let's all settle down to bed. Squirrels, rabbits and mice in that corner, birds up in the boxes, large carnivores over there..." once all the animals were asleep the little mare trotted up the stairs, "Night everypony" she told them softly and snuggled down to bed. Slipping out of consciousness and becoming oblivious to the world around her.

That night the wind howled, flakes of snow spiralled down faster until they covered the ground in a thick blanket. Hail hammered against the window tapping it like somepony softly, but persistently, requesting entry. As the wind screamed and rushed, a small window opened from that room in the cottage and out hopped a very small, fluffy bunny. A bunny who had never had to deal with anything in real life before and was now thrown into the deep end.

 _Angel's P.O.V_

Fluttershy had gone and opened our cottage to just any little animal she pleased, again. It annoyed me so much! There's someone in my bed! There's someone in my best napping spot! There are animals everywhere! But no, she doesn't listen to me. She just takes the entire forest and expects me to be happy with her cramming it into her already undersized cottage. Why, if there was a food shortage, she'd probably feed me to the bears! I sulked in the corner, not that she would notice. I bet even the wild animals don't have to be kicked out of their beds when the blizzard season comes. As I peek out at the room from behind my ears, not wanting to be seen to be paying attention or to look concerned, I can tell that she doesn't notice me. She's too caught up finding every animal a place to sleep. Every animal except from the one animal who's always with her, the animal who is always there for her, who always comes through in times of need. Who is that again? Oh, me!

After a while of quietly fuming to myself, I got bored and stiff from sitting on the floor. I was tired and cold so I hopped up the stairs in the hope that I could cuddle up with my pony friend. In spite of her over-kindness, and insensitivity to me, she was always nice and warm and was great for evening snuggles. When I got to her room I saw that the window was open and a cold draught was rattling through, the night air biting at my whiskers. As I had seen her close it many times I went to do the same. Leaned out just a little too far... and fell out. My fall was broken by the soft (yet very cold) snow and I instinctively shook it off my, now damp, fur and looked around. I was outside! I looked for a way in but all the doors and windows were closed fast to prepare for blizzard season. I was trapped alone in a cold real world.

My first thought was to try to get my owners attention. I ran past her window but she was fast asleep. _Oh I bet she doesn't care about me anyway._ I thought to myself as I began giving up hope and turned back to my annoyed state, _It's one less mouth to feed. I should just leave her. She probably wont even notice._ I began to hop away, slowly at first but then quicker in attempt to warm myself through in the unforgiving chilliness of a winter's night. Before too long, I came to a frozen up apple farm. I remembered how in spring time some of my friends and I had stolen the sweet delicious fruits from here and ended up being chased all the way to the edge of the everfree by an orange pony who had charged full pelt at us. We sat there in the sunshine and laughed about it but we never went back to that farm for fear of the pony.

My memories and instinct told me to go round and keep on but I was so cold and tired and I was sure there was a hay barn around here somewhere. _Surely a little nap wouldn't do any harm?_ I told myself as I slowly hopped through the orchard and spotted the barn at the far side. _But what if you get caught?_ I paused, it was true that if I got caught, the scary, orange pony would be after me but it was blizzard season, earth ponies weren't really out much at this time of year, and it would only be just a quick power nap. I kept thinking of her face, though. Angry, as she stormed towards us, causing us to flee for fear of our lives. So, just as I reached the barn, I reached a decision and kept moving. I hopped along trying to leave the farm and inviting warmth behind me. Searching for somewhere safe to rest as the cold of the night gripped me and my drowsiness began to take control.

 **So, yeah. That's the beginning. Please review and tell me what you thought of it and what could have been better. Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to post a new chapter every couple of days... Try**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is, the new chapter.  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my keyboard and the words that I use it to type.**

It took all my will-power and strength to keep hopping. I had to get somewhere warm but I was so tired and it was almost too dark to see. Maybe if I just curled up under that tree stump and rested my eyes for a couple of minutes then I could carry on. That sounded like a good idea, just a little rest and then I could find some place to sleep. Wearily, I scratched a small hollow into the ground by the base of the large tree, snow and flecks of dirt got beneath my claws but I was beyond the point of caring, and curled myself up into a ball. _Just a quick rest._ I reminded myself as my eyes began to close, _Just a quick rest._ I lay there, awake thinking about what ponies would think when they got up tomorrow. Fluttershy would be in a complete panic about me, she didn't know I was fine. She might feel bad about bringing all the animals into her cottage. A small part of me gave a "Serves her right" laugh but I felt so sorry for her. I had to get back and tell her I was okay, but I had come so far and I was in the middle of a field. I realised I was lost as all my tracks had been covered by the fresh snow, continually spiralling down from above. Nopony would find me here until spring! Nopony would know where I was until it was too late! I had to keep going, to find my way back or to find somewhere else to go. I couldn't just fall asleep here. I needed to get somewhere safe.

With determination in my step, I sat up and shook the snow off my body from the tips of my ears to the end of my tail. I tried to shake all weariness and thoughts of sleep off with it as I began to hop fast away from the tree and into another direction. I had no idea where I was going but I had to keep moving. The snow and the cold bit at my whiskers and paws, the tiredness began to creep up on me again. Quickly I paused my running and shook my head, I couldn't think straight. I shook it again, trying to dispel the fog that had settled between my ears. It was as though all coherent thought was just gone and I couldn't remember how to even raise a paw.  
"Hello, my friend" I heard an eerie voice say. The kind of voice that should be accompanied by glowing yellow eyes in the shadows. The voice sounded so close to my head, yet I could tell that it wasn't just inside my head. The creature that it came from should be right behind me... I took of and ran as fast as my little legs could take me. I had no idea where I was going or what I was doing, I just had to get away from that voice. I was so caught up think about the voice that I barely noticed the cold snow crunching beneath my paws. I couldn't feel that my legs were starting to ache or that my my lungs had begun to burn. I was so focused on excaping that I didn't even notice myself entering the scariest place I knew. The everfree forest!

Once I felt I could run no more, when my body's protests had registered in my brain, I slowed to a limp. Looking at my surroundings, tall threatening trees, dark, long shadows seemingly caused by nothing, strange noises around me everywhere. I realised the terrible mistake I had made. How did I end up in here? Oh, yeah.. my stupidity. Now I had no chance against the wild creatures and monsters that lurked here, Fluttershy had taken all the nice animals into her cottage so that left only the monsters out here for me. The hydra in froggy bottom bog, the timber wolves forever on the prowl. There was no hope for me. I curled up in a little ball next to a large oak tree and wept. I didn't know how to get out of here, Fluttershy would be worried sick and it was all my fault! And if I got killed here, ripped apart in the jaws of great monsters, then I would never be able to see Fluttershy again. _Why could I have been so clumsy to fall out of the window in the first place? Why didn't I just wait outside er house? What if I did end up dead out here? What if Fluttershy blamed herself?_ Just the thought of making Fluttershy sad brought a whole new wave of tears to my already soaked eyes. Then came the unwelcome thought, _What if she didn't care a bit? What if she just continued her day to day life happily with one less mouth to feed?_ I couldn't believe I'd thought that. Fluttershy was nicer than that, wasn't she? _But what if it's true?_ No, it couldn't be. Then again, I had treated her pretty badly. Maybe she would be happier without me. What use was a small rabbit to a pony anyway? And with that I curled up tighter, trying to block out the whole world, I was alone with my tears and sorrows. I was just sobbing and sobbing. I didn't notice anything around me as I just lay there, weeping uncontrollably. I stopped even thinking as I just continued to cry and I slowly began to drift out of consciousness, the tears began to fade, along with the oak behind me, the hard, frozen ground beneath me and my own furry body around me. Everything just slowly faded, into nothing. Or maybe it was I that was fading, it's hard to tell, but when I looked around all I saw was white stretched out in every direction. Part of me wanted to call into it but I was afraid of what the reply might be. Slowly, I plucked up some courage,  
"hello?"

 **So guys, there's chapter two. Please leave reviews I would love to know what you thought and how I could do better. Any advice or constructive criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, yeah. Here's another chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read so far. I know there aren't many of you but it's nice to know that there are people out there who want to read this. As always, DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything... well, I own the creepy voice, but nothing else.**

I waited, in the bright light. There was nothing there, I was sure. I tried to turn around but I couldn't tell if I was really moving because everything looked exactly the same. I wondered if maybe I had gone blind but I couldn't feel anything either. Not even ground beneath my paws, did I still have paws? None of this seemed real.  
"Hello?" I heard a soft, gentle voice say, it reminded me slightly of Fluttershy, so kind and caring. So sweet and gentle. "Are you new here?"  
"I, think so? I don't really know where 'here' is."  
"We're not in a physical place, everyone has their own vision here. I can take you to yours."  
"Wait, who are you?" I asked,  
"Who I am is of little importance, I have been trapped here for a long time. I now welcome souls to this realm."  
"So I'm a soul?" That would explain the bodylesness, "Does that mean I'm dead?"  
"No, not dead. But this is where you choose if you will be. You may go to a new place, back to the old or you may, like me, stay here for an eternity of regrets and not much else. I have become an unofficial guardian of this realm, ever since I failed to make a choice." There was a certain sadness in her voice as she spoke, almost like a longing for something that she had once had but lost. Just thinking about that made me sad but I didn't have time to respond or ask her about it before I felt the motion for spinning and suddenly colours faded into view. Gradually, I managed to steady myself, _I'm a soul? I might be dead? Does this even make sense? Who was that poor trapped soul? Can she help me? Can I help her?_

I was falling, or was it flying? It can be so hard to tell when there's nothing you can see. _Wait? I can't see? No, my eyes are closed._ I opened them and I could see a landscape stretched out beneath me. It was ponyville, still blanketed in beautiful, white, snow, just like how I left it. Nothing seemed to have changed other than the time, I had left in the night and it was now sunrise.  
"Hello." A strange, haunting voice, spoke to me. I didn't know what it was but something in the tone chilled me. I was sure it was the same voice from before, the one that had startled me into the everfree, "Who are you?" And why would it want to know that, I wondered.  
"I'm Angel." I managed to reply, my voice quavering nervously. I immediately regretted giving it my name, now it knew something about me.  
"No, your name is Angel. That may be what you are called but who are you?" I didn't get it.  
"Well how about you tell me who you are?"  
"All in good time." And just the way the voice said it made me wish I'd never replied. It made me feel that maybe I didn't want to know who it was, or what it was. I looked down again. _Oh, there's my cottage, my home._ I quickly flew towards it, and look through one of the windows.

I could see my pegasus friend there.  
"Ah, your friend, yes." The voice muttered, I took little notice but something in the way that it drew out the word "friend" was unsettling. She was just combing her beautiful, pink mane and singing. _Did I ever get to compliment her enough on how beautiful her mane was?_ I saw the birds helping her with it and just sighed. Why was I never helpful to her. I could have helped her with her mane before but I never had. I thought about how I ran away and quickly felt regret in the pit of my stomach, _What was I thinking? Now she'll go downstairs and find that I'm not there. She'll be scared out of her poor little mind!_ I continued watching her as she got up and brought all the animal food down the stairs. I started to fret, I thought I would never be able to bear to watch if she started crying.

"Who's hungry?" She asked the mob of animals. What a silly question, I rolled my eyes and allowed myself a small smile, we're always hungry. She quickly fed all the animals and I just sat there, waiting for her to find out that I'm gone but she didn't realise. In fact she looked at my untouched food bowl and laughed,  
"How silly? I put out an extra bowl of food." She shook her head and picked it up before putting it away. _How could she forget me?_

"You see?" Said the voice, "This is what life would be like if you were gone. It's not bad for her. It'll be better for everypony, look around. It will be a better place here without you. And if you want to leave this place you can just come with me."  
"No, this isn't what life would be like without me! Fluttershy would miss me. She, she loves me! Doesn't she?"  
"Does she? You tell me? After what we just saw, I can hardly say that she even cares."  
"But, she." My vision began to blur with fresh tears welling up in my eyes. "She did love me! I-I thought she..."  
"Maybe once. But that could have been long ago, to her you are just another bowl of food to set out" It couldn't be true. It mustn't be true! But it might be true.  
"She's not like that." I spoke firmly. I wasn't sure any more but I had to defend her. The voice didn't reply, maybe it heard my uncertainty. What if the voice was right. I just wished I'd spent more time with her. Been a little bit nicer to her. Maybe I shouldn't have given her such a hard time. Maybe this world was better off without me?

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I wonder if Angel will survive. Please review and tell me what you thought and what I could do to improve, I'd like to know. Have a nice day!**


End file.
